CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS
by TalkyRhyme
Summary: LAS PALABRAS PUEDEN SER MAS FILOSAS E HIRIENTES QUE UNA KATANA O UN PUÑO Y LO QUE DIGAS PUEDE SER USADO EN TU CONTRA, Y FUE ALGO QUE RAPHAEL APRENDIO DEL MODO DIFICIL. BASADO EN TMNT 2012


Se me ocurrió hacer este ONE-SHOT de la nada :3, jijiji bueno espero les guste. Y no olviden comentar¡ wiwiwiw, sin mas el cap.

CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS.

Las cuatro tortugas se encontraban en su tiempo libre, Leonardo se encontraba jugando en la maquinita de naves, con una mirada concentrada, Mikey estaba comiendo la pizza de la noche anterior, Donni estaba en su laboratorio experimentando con mutageno, y Raphael… bueno, la tortuga de bandana roja salió furioso de su habitación y fue directo hacia donde estaba Mikey.

-¡**cuántas veces te he dicho que no tomes mis cosas Mikey**¡- grito furioso Raphael al de bandana naranja – **donde está el número 55 de mi revista de artes marciales?¡-** pregunto.

**-por que debería de saberlo rafa?- p**regunto Mikey mientras daba otra mordida a la pizza , pero Raphael se la arrebato y la tiro al piso –**oye¡**

**-no te hagas el que o sabe ¡todos mis números del 50 al 60 están sucios con pizza¡ y el 55 no está¡-**decía gritando.

-tu nunca me prestas tus cosas ¡-recrimino MiguelAngelo.

-por qué las arruinas ¡- continuo Raphael, ambos chicos comenzaron a gritar más y más alto.

-Raphael basta ¡son solo cosas materiales- intervino Leonardo acercándose a ambas tortugas.

-cállate Leo¡ tú siempre defiendes a Mikey¡- se quejó la de rojo.

-es nuestro hermano menor rafa ¡ - explico leo- además son solo revistas ¡- dijo.

Mikey fue hecho aún lado, y ahora era Raphael y Leonardo quienes estaban peleando, Mikey los miraba asustados…

-y que tal si fueran tus revistas eh?- le dijo Raphael.

-rafa…solo estoy diciendo que lo que Sensei siempre nos dice es que las cosas materiales…- comenzó a sermonear el de azul, pero Raphael lo interrumpió.

-"lo que Sensei dice"… no quieras sermonearme ¡- grito.

-no lo estoy haciendo ¡- respondió ya con poca paciencia.

La discusión siguió y siguo, por cada segundo que pasaba las palabras de Raphael se hacían cada vez más fuertes y dolorosas.

-además… tu quien eres para mandar aquí cuando Sensei no está eh?- reclamo Raphael.

-Soy tu hermano mayor rafa ¡ se supone que debo cuidarlos¡- dijo Leonardo.

-así… PUES DESEARIA QUE ESTUVIERAS MUERTO Y NOS DEJARAS EN PAZ ¡-grito lo más fuerte que pudo, esas últimas palabras hicieron que el corazón del mayor se rompiera lentamente, todo quedo en completo silencio, de tal grito incluso Donni salió de su laboratorio. En un arrebato Leonardo salió corriendo a su habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

-Raphael eres un tonto¡- grito Mikey y salió corriendo tras leo, y comenzó a tocar la puerta con insistencia –leo? Leo ¡abre soy Mikey¡ no le hagas caso al tonto de Raphael¡- gritaba el chico, Donni corrió también a la habitación. Raphael se sentó en el sofá de la sala con los brazos cruzados.

-"es un exagerado"- penso molesto y prendió la tv.

-LEO ¡vamos sal…no llores¡- dijo esta vez Donni, al escuchar eso, Raphael volteo a donde ellos estaban, ambos hermanos estaban tocando la puerta y si ponía atención si se escuchaban unos ligeros sollozos…

-que pasa aquí ¡- se escuchó una voz severa, era Splinter que había salido por unas cosas a la superficie ya que él podía pasar desapercibido en el día.

-es Leo Sensei… no sale de su habitación y está llorando- dijo preocupado Donni.

-que paso? Cuando me fui estaba todo bien…-dijo Splinter.

-es culpa de Raphael ¡- dijo Mikey señalando al hermano. Splinter lo llamo y a regañadientes se acercó.

-¿Qué paso Raphael?- pregunto su maestro.

-NADA¡ no es mi culpa, quien lo manda a ser un delicadito- dijo también se encerró en su habitación, Splinter suspiro, tenía que enseñarle a manejar ese temperamento, junto con sus otros dos hijos fueron de nuevo a la puerta de leo.

-Leonardo abre la puerta…-dijo la rata, después de un momento la puerta se abrió y la joven tortuga lo abrazo fuertemente – tranquilo ¿Qué paso?-pregunto mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda…

Ra…Raphael…-comenzó a decir, pero el llanto no lo dejaba hablar, realmente las palabras de su hermano lo habían lastimado…

-Sensei, rafa le dijo a leo, que…-comenzó a explicar Donni- que…desearía que estuviera muerto…para que nos dejara en paz- dijo, Sensei se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

-tranquilo Leonardo, la ira a veces hace decir o hacer cosas sin pensarlas, Raphael no desea eso…- dijo el maestro pero leo negó con la cabeza.

No se qué he hecho mal Sensei… lo único que quiero es cuidar a mis hermanos. Pero, siempre sale mal, siempre soy yo el malo- decía leo aun llorando, la pedrada le cayó a Mikey y Donni pues ellos también se quejaban de su hermano a veces.

-perdón leo…te queremos mucho, si no estuvieras con nosotros estaríamos perdidos-dijo Mikey y abrazo a su hermano, Donni también lo hizo. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Raphael, este escuchaba todo desde su cama, tomo la almohada y grito con fuerza en ella.

-ven leo, ya son las 5.00 p.m. y es la hora de los héroes del espacio ¡- dijo Mikey y tomo la mano de leo y junto a Donni fueron a la sala para cambiar de canal y ver la tv con el objetivo de animar al mayor.

Mientras tanto Splinter se acercaba a la puerta de Raphael y tocaba 3 veces- ¿puedo pasar? –pregunto y se escuchó que sí, abrió lentamente la puerta, entro y la cerro, en la cama dándole la espalda estaba su segundo hijo con los brazos cruzados.

-si viene a regañarme, mejor ahórreselo, no hice nada¡- se quejó Raphael.

No vengo a regañarte- dijo Sensei- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a tu hermano?-pregunto.

-porque eso quiero ¡ si el no estuviera todos estaríamos bien, no le hace falta a nadie¡- explico. Raphael.

-eso cres?. Dijo Sensei escéptico, rafa asintió, aun sin verlo, Splinter suspiro- hijo mío, mi padre una vez me dijo que las palabras son las armas más poderosas, pues no lastiman el cuerpo, lastiman el alma- explico Sensei, rafa lo volteo a ver- y también una vez me dijo, cuidado con lo que deseas o Negai lo cumplirá, y quien es negai? El espíritu de los deseos negros- concluyo Sensei.

-deseos negros?- pregunto su hijo.

-deseos que dañan a otros- dijo- hijo, medita en lo que paso hoy, y cuando te des cuenta de tu error, discúlpate con tu hermano.- concluyo y salió de la habitación. Raphael solo suspiro y se recostó.

La noche llego y todos se fueron a sus respectivas camas, Raphael se movía de un lado a otro en su cama, se despertó, había soñado con la invasión del Kraang, exactamente en el momento en el que leo les había dicho que escaparan de la nave… suspiro, no tenía más de 3 meses que eso había pasado, y ni siquiera fue algo tan traumático para recordarlo. Perezoso se levantó de su cama y se estiro fuertemente, tenía hambre y de seguro Mike estaba haciendo el desayuno.

Sin más, la tortuga salió de su habitación, y se dirigió a la cocina, en ella ya estaba Mikey , cocinando, y Donni que estaba en el computador, entro y se sentó en su lugar, Mikey comenzó a servir los platos con arroz blanco verduras y pollo, Sensei llego más tarde.

-Itadakimasu- dijeron los cuatro y juntando sus manos y comenzaron a comer, Raphael, volteo a ver el lugar de leo, aun no había bajado a desayunar.

-¿Cuándo llegara leo?- preguntó como si nada, pero se escucharon unos palillos chinos caer, eran los de Mikey que lo miraba extraño- ¿qué?- pregunto extrañado.

-RAFA ERES UN TONTO ¡- grito Mikey y salió de la cocina, rafa lo vio extrañado ¿Qué le sucedía?, volvió a ver a Donni y a Sensei, pero ambos estaban serios.

-Raphael…por qué preguntas eso?- dijo Splinter.

-que tiene de malo? Solo me extraño no verlo en la cocina, si es el que mas madruga de todos – dijo la tortuga.

-Raphael, ya son 3 meses que leo no está¡- dijo Donni y también salió de la cocina.

-pero…si ayer pelee con el¡ como que hace tres meses no está?- pregunto Raphael, Sensei se levantó y poso una mano en su hombro.

-no lo recuerdas..?...Leonardo murió en aquella nave del Kraang para salvarlos- dijo Splinter pero Raphael de inmediato se levantó de su lugar.

-Sensei… si esto es una broma ya déjela¡, ayer estaba hablando con el¡ peleamos como siempre , como es que ahora según no está?¡-grito Raphael.

-nunca bromearía con algo asi Raphael ¡-grito Splinter con mucho dolor, Raphael se estremeció.

-no…no puede ser verdad ¡- grito y salió de casa, sin importarle que fuera de día , salió a la superficie, directo a la casa de abril. Tocando insistentemente la ventana.

-Raphael?¡, entra¡ o te verán- dijo abril y lo dejo entrar- wow pensé que no los volvería a ver¡, dijo la chica y abrazo a rafa, que la miro extraño.

-como esta eso?- le pregunto.

-rafa,…desde la muerte de Leo, Splinter ya no los ha dejado salir de las alcantarillas, por temor de que otro de ustedes muera- dijo abril bastante dolida y triste.

-no...tú también?¡- grito Raphael.

-de que hablas?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-ayer hable con leo ¡peleamos y estaba bien¡ ¿Cómo es que ahora está muerto?- dijo molesto, pero las palabras de su Sensei resonaron en su cabeza "cuidado con lo que deseas o Negai lo cumplirá"- eso es¡- grito.

-rafa estas bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-ya se que sucedió¡ debo buscar a negai, debo enmendar mi error.- dijo y salió de la habitación de abril, la cual quedo confundida.

Raphael recorría los techos, de repente comenzó a llover, entre mas corría , iba bajando la velocidad, hasta que finalmente se detuvo- "'¿y donde la voy a encontrar?" pensó –maldición¡ esto no estaría pasando si no hubiera deseado eso¡- grito al cielo lluvioso, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir poco a poco de sus ojos verdes.

-así es…pero ….eso era lo que deseabas no?- hablo una mujer detrás suyo, era una mujer japonesa con kimono rojo, y cabello ondulado negro y largo.- por eso cumplí tu deseo.

-NO¡ quiero a leo devuelta¡- dijo Raphael – lo necesito, es mi hermano, yo. No quería decir eso ¡- dijo.

-pero…incluso dijiste que todos estarían bien si el no?- continuo la mujer de voz profunda.

-no…estaba mal, por favor…-dijo pero la mujer sonrió y desapareció.

-es el precio de la palabras…- se escuchó, a lo lejos.

-NO¡ NO TE VAYAS¡ -grito Raphael, al cielo, pero nada, ya nadie contesto, cayó al suelo de rodillas, y las lágrimas salieron mas y mas – desearía no haber dicho eso nunca…-dijo. La mujer apareció de nuevo.

-Lo que desees, yo lo cumpliré- dijo y desapareció, todo se volvió negro para Raphael, y comenzó a sentirse pesado.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se levantó, estaban en su habitación, salió y todos estaban en la sala, incluido Leonardo, que se levantaba y dirigía a la cocina, Raphael corrió también hacia haya, al entras vio, que leo sacaba una bebida del refrigerador, sin decir nada fuertemente lo abrazo.

-perdón leo¡, no quería decirte eso¡- dijo , el mayor se exalto por el abrazo, pero finalmente correspondió a su hermano- no es verdad lo que dije, nunca desearía eso…-continuo

-…está bien rafa- dijo leo, separándose de el- oye no llores¡, me harás llorar a mí también tonto¡- dijo y lo volvió a abrazar.

-ya ya, lo siento, es solo que…-dijo Raphael pero leo lo interrumpió.

-no importa ya, lo que paso paso, y ya está olvidado ok?, además pase lo que pase eres mi hermano y yo estaré ahí para protegerte, y a los demás también - dijo con seguridad.

-lo prometes?- dijo rafa.

-lo prometo…- dijo. Y de nuevo rafa lo abrazo.

Desde la puerta de la cocina, los observaba Splinter con una sonrisa….

Que tal? Si les gusto comenten¡, si no, también¡ me ayudaría mucho a mejorar mis futuros fanfics,

Sin mas por ahora, sayonara.


End file.
